Fangorn ja Bregalad
by juonetar
Summary: SLASH! ”Minä olen Bregalad, se on yhtä kuin Äkkipää teidän kielellänne. Mutta se on tietysti vain lempinimi. Minua on kutsuttu sillä nimellä siitä lähtien, kun sanoin kyllä eräälle vanhemmalle entille (..."


Kesällä Puuparta kohtasi nuoren entin vuoriston rinteillä, korkealla, missä havupuiden suojaisa tumma hämärä antoi tilaa valkorunkoisten koivujen helakanvihreiden lehvistöjen kattamalle valolle. 

Nimiään he eivät kertoneet, eiväthän toki, sillä kumpikaan ei ollut erityisen avomielinen entti eikä hetki kutsunut heitä kertomaan tarinaa elämästään ja olemuksestaan. Hetki ei kutsunut heitä puhumaan yhtään mitään, mutta heidän hiljaisuutensa ei ollut juroa tai välinpitämätöntä; päinvastoin, he katselivat toisiaan hyväksyvästi, voisipa jopa sanoa kiinnostuneina, mutta vanhaentiksi ei sanota mitään ellei sitä kannata sanoa kauan ja kuunnella pitkään, ja nyt kesäinen hetki oli täynnä vimmaa ja kasvua, joka ei jättänyt aikaa keskustelulle. 

Nuoren entin vihreänharmaa tukka liehui tuulessa ja tämä värisi ilosta katsoessaan yksinäistä pihlajaa, jonka valkoiset kukat olivat juuri puhjenneet moniluikuisina. Pihlajan tuoksu oli huumaava, raskas ja makea, ja mehiläiset surisivat sakeana parvena puun ympärillä. Puu oli Ruusun heimoa, villi ja arvaamaton vesa tuota kukkeaa sukua joka niin oli miellyttänyt entvaimoja puutarhassa kasvavina kuuliaisina pensaina. Puuparta oikaisi vartensa suoraksi niin että tuulenvire osui hänen kasvoilleen. Varttunut entti tunsi elämän sykkivän suonissaan. 

Syksyllä Puuparta kohtasi saman entin uudestaan, tällä kertaa kirjavassa sekametsässä, jossa halavat rusottivat, jalavat loistivat keltakultaa ja pihlajien lehdet paloivat syvänpunaisina. Nuori entti lauloi pihlajalle. Ääni oli korkea ja kantava, ja puissa parveilevat linnut vastasivat lauluun viserryksillään. Pihlajat kantoivat raskasta marjataakkaa, linnuille riittäisi ruokaa talvikuukausiksi. Puuparta katseli kuusten kypsyneitä käpyjä, jotka olivat kasvaneet kesän raa'an vihreistä ja pihkasta tahmeista kopukoista muhkeiksi kartioiksi. 

"Hrrrm, jaa, tuota. Niin on, että suurin osa siitepölystä menee joka vuosi hukkaan", Puuparta yllätti itsensä puhkeamalla puhumaan. "Siitä ei koskaan muodostu siementä ja käpyä, vaan se lentää tuulen mukana pois, kelluu keltaisina lauttoina vesistöissä, ja häviää jättämättä mitään jälkeensä." 

Nuori entti oli jo aikaa sitten lopettanut laulunsa, ja nyt hän katseli Puupartaa vakavana. Puuparta pani merkille, että tämän iho oli sileä ja huulet punaiset. 

"Höö, hukkaan?" ihmetteli nuori entti. "Ei toki mikään luonnon teko hukkaan mene. Puut soivat eloa ja iloa, kun mahla virtaa ja elinvoima puskee juurista runkoon ja lehdiksi oksiin. Kun aika on, heteet ja emit puhkeavat. Joskus nuoret näreet nousevat sankkana mattona metsämaasta, joskus kukat paleltuvat tai siemen tuhoutuu eikä taimia tule. Mutta puu pölyttää, koska se elää." 

"Hm, hm, hm, harvoin ovat asioiden syyt ja tarkoitukset yksinkertaiset, onhan se niinkin, niin." 

Talvella Puuparta mietti entvaimoja ja näiden puutarhoja, joissa taimet kasvoivat vasta käskystä ja pensaiden levittäytyminen suunniteltiin. Pimeinä öinä ja viileinä aamuina Puuparta kulki metsässä ja lauloi. Pian keskitalven jälkeen tuo huulenpuna-tuulentuoma-marjantuoksu-talvenvalo-harmaan-rungon-kaarella – niin, tuo pihlajista pitävä nuori - etsi Puuparran käsiinsä, ja kertoi vanhemmalle entille oikean nimensä. Puuparta kertoi omansa, ja sitten olikin jo kevät. 

Kevään valo kiirehti silmut puihin ja nesteet juoksemaan, ja kaikkialla tuoksui virtaava vesi, raikas vuorituuli ja keltaiset kukat. 

"Tahtoisin kysyä sinulta jotain, rum tam, tum ram," Puuparta hyrisi nuorelle entille hyvillä mielin ja pilkettä silmäkulmassa. 

"Kysy." 

Yksisanainen kehotus sai Puuparran hämilleen, mutta pihlavainen entti oli nuori ja sitäpaitsi osoittanut aiemminkin taipumusta epäenttimäiseen ytimekkyyteen puheissaan ja toimissaan, ja niin Puuparta kävi esittämään kysymystään. 

"Kun lehtii saarni ja kukkii tuomi, kun vuoren sulaa valkokuoret…" 

Likeisten pyökien silmut olivat turvonneet ja peipposet lentelivät pesätarpeita nokassaan kantaen. 

"… puutarhat ovat kadonneet, mutta villin erämaan kätköissä on toisenlaista vihreää…" Puuparta oli jo ohittanut kysymyksensä lyyrisen alun, ja eteni nyt tiedustelunsa eeppistä vaihetta; hän kertoi keväästä ja entvaimojen etsinnästä ja erakkona elämisestä. "… samahan on rungon voima, on ja on, hrrrrm, ja sulokaskin kaarnan kosketus, uskallan sanoa…" 

Pyökit kasvattivat lehdet ja peipposet poikaset. 

"… siksi toivon, koska suoraan kysyminen olisi tässä vaiheessa vielä liian äkillistä, että ennen talvea…" Puuparta kävi jo lähellä varsinaisen kysymyksen esittämistä, mutta päätyi kuitenkin kertomaan Lehvähapsen ja Karppunahkan toveruudesta enttien nuoruudessa. 

"Kyllä", nuori entti keskeytti. 

Puuparta hämmentyi niin, että hänen kysymyksensä katkesi kesken, ja hän jäi seisomaan vaiti, humisten ja huojahdellen. 

"Höö, tarkoitin sanoa, että vastaus kysymykseesi on kyllä", pihlavainen entti täsmensi. 

"Kautta juuren ja haaran! Enpä vielä ollut kysymystäni muotoillut sanoiksi asti", Puuparta humisi tohkeissaan ja hiukan huvittuneena. "Hoo hoo! Perin hätäistä, sanoisinpa, perin hätäistä! Päätöksiä äkkipäätä päätäpahkaa, vallan tavatonta!"  

"Olen ehtinyt harkita asiaa", nuori entti vakuutti ja taipui lähemmäksi Puupartaa. 

Kun punaiset huulet koskettivat vanhemmat entin kasvoja, värisivät molemmat entit mielihyvästä ja odotuksen kiihkosta. Kesäsateesta kostunut iho kohtasi uteliaat ja ulottuvaiset kädet, ja sammaleinen parta tuoksui kaarnalle.  


End file.
